Perfections
by Lightup.skies
Summary: A Nessie and Jacob story, the love the friendship the passion.


**Chapter One; it's that dream.**  
**Jacob POV**

'Jake!' I heard Nessie yell in my dream. She was wearing a full white dress, the hair flowing as she walked towards me and I to her. It was perfect except that there was a void between us, I couldn't explain it. It was the scariest thing ever. I couldn't help to be apart from Nessie, she was my life, my everything. Without her I'm nothing, she was my imprint, my perfect love, my only one true love. I tried to hug her, to touch her but the void wouldn't let me, it pushed me away. Was this a dream or a vision? I wouldn't know. My horrible dream stopped when I woke up screaming my head off and crying. It was the worst dream ever! I hated it except the part where Nessie looked like a goddess that I couldn't comprehend. She looked beautiful and her warm eyes reflected our love. There I was lying on my bed abruptly woken up by that hideous nightmare. Dad tried to get himself in my room as soon as possible. His face yelled worry. I didn't like him worrying not one bit, he's gone through too much to worry again.  
"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked calmingly.  
"Nothing, Dad. I'm fine, it's alright. Go back."  
Quietly went out to the porch to get some sun. I got dressed and ran out to meet Nessie, she said she had something to talk to me about. But what was it? Did it have something with my dream? I didn't know. It was haunting me at the back of my head. I never stopped asking myself what it was about. I couldn't, I wouldn't. It was too hard.  
'Hey Jake!'  
My body shivered, she looked stunning standing at the front of the Cullen's house. I knew Alice picked out her outfit. She was wearing a white dress, but it wasn't like the one in my nightmare/dream. This one was short and had a bow in front of it, sort of like a tube dress but it had little straps. It looked cute on her. Her face was sort of pale but he eyes gleamed with joy and happiness. Those were the eyes I loved. Her cheeks were rosy and pink. Oh how cute I thought to myself and giggled to myself. There I knew it! I was going crazy for her. I analyzed her. Oh my gosh.  
'What Jake?!'  
"Sorry Nes, I was thinking'  
'Jake, I think I know what you were thinking – as usual- stop analyzing me!' called out Ness. She then smiled my cheeky smile that I loved.  
'Hey Nessie. What did you want to talk to be about?' I asked curiously.  
'Um, Jake? You're my best friend right? And you know that I'll always love you right?' she spoke hesitantly.  
'Nessie? You know I'll always love you too (in a way I hope you'll know and do) You'll be my best friend forever and ever' I said in assurance that whatever she says I will understand, if she wanted me gone I'll be gone and I won't hesitate. But if she wants me, I'll be there with her as always.  
She whimpered and ran to the meadow. As always I followed her, but now she stopped half way at least until the others wouldn't see us. She started crying as she turned her back from me. She wouldn't know how much this hurt me.  
'Nessie? Nessie? What's wrong? You're scaring me!' I was then beside her. I held her tightly to me I wish this would last forever, me hugging her, being there for her.  
'Jake, listen to me alright?'  
I braced myself for the worst.  
'What's wrong, Nessie? Do you want me gone?'  
'NO!' she yelled and hugged me with all the might. At least that was a good sign. She didn't want me gone. That was good enough!  
'I love you' she whispered 'I do, more than a best friend. I want you Jake, with me forever.' Her voice was peaceful and quiet. Every word spoke the truth. I was rejoicing! This was the best moment ever. I loved it. I couldn't say anything but to hug her tighter; she let out a quiet laugh. I lifted her chin up and her eyes we on me and mine on hers.  
'Nessie, I know I've never told you this. But I've imprinted on you.' She had the biggest smile on her face. I was glad. 'I've always loved you and I'll never stop. You'll be the only one I truly love. I love you Renessme Carlie Cullen!' I could see it in her eyes. She loved me. And I loved her. 'I love you too Jacob Black!' This moment lead to Jake, my Jake slowly kissing me. I kissed him back; I had to stand on my tip toes though. But it was romantic as ever. This was awesome

**C1; Nessie's POV**

Oh my gosh. I just told Jacob I loved him, I did but the words just came out. I couldn't help myself. I loved him way more that I should. I wanted Jacob, my Jacob more that I should. He was a whole bunch of perfectness into one body. Wow I thought. I was able to be myself with him that I got lost in it. Then again, I got lost even in his eyes and everything else 'Jacob'. He was my one true love. Mine! All mine. Now I knew why Jacob didn't have girlfriends. He had imprinted on me! Wow. My mind was blown. I loved the way Jacob kissed me. It was sheer perfection. I slowly pulled away and looked in his beautiful eyes. They screamed a million emotions in one. I think he thought I was angry or something else that Jacob always over reacts about. I let out a quiet laugh.  
'Ness, did I do something wrong?'  
I laughed harder and louder this time. He gave me the most clueless look ever. Still in his arms, I snuggled in. He was warm and strong. Like the other girl's I've read of in books, he was my prince charming and I was his princess. Total bliss.  
'Ness, why? All this, it's so sudden?'  
'Hmmmm….Well Jake, I knew I loved you and that you were my soul mate when you saved me back at La Push. Everything at that moment just sort of 'clicked''  
I smiled that grin I knew he loved. He gave me the widest smile ever. I was the happiest girl in the world. Everything seemed to fit so perfectly in its exact spot, just like a puzzle a beautiful puzzle. **Perfection is what it's called.** Jacob held me closer now. We just sat there in the open meadow near the trees. I sat on his lap as I usually would and he'd cradle me. I felt special. So special.  
'Wait!'  
'What Ness?' Jacob asked with the utmost care.  
'Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?'  
A roar of laughter came out of Jacob. I felt so embarrassed. I hid my face away into his chest.  
'Aw Ness, I'm sorry I didn't make you feel so bad. And yes I would like to be your boyfriend if you wanted me to'  
He hugged me closer to him.  
'Hmm....'  
Wait. Me? Jake's girlfriend? Oh my gosh! I let out a girlish scream.  
'Oh my gosh, Jake. Yes!'  
We hugged tighter and Jake played with my hair. I loved that word; Boyfriend. Now nobody could take Jakey away from me! He was a hundred and ten percent mine and a hundred and eight point six percent HOT. No doubt about that.

**Chapter 2; The racing heart.**

**Jacob POV**

My heart was racing, I'm sure she could hear that she was so close to me. She wouldn't let me go and I wasn't going to let go either. She was now my girlfriend. Nessie was my girlfriend. Mine! My heart was contented. I couldn't ask for more. Nessie and I sat there holding each other. We wouldn't let go. No!  
'What do you think you're doing?!' There came a voice from the distance, it was faint but I could figure out who it was.  
One word: Edward.  
We quickly got up. We faced the direction that the voice was coming from. My arm was around Ness's shoulder and hers around my waist. I was too tall. That shadow of 'Edward' emerged from the distance; Nessie was now shaking with fear. My pulled her closer, she relaxed a little.  
'Jacob! You promised you would tell me before you told my precious daughter that you've imprinted on her! Remember?!'  
Now we knew it was Edward. Nessie being Nessie stood in front of me trying to block Edward from killing me, I knew he would.  
'Don't worry, Jakey. 'She said 'I wouldn't let Daddy hurt you if I can help it.' She looked up to me and smiled, but that smile was not one that I have seen before, it had worried and confusion and happiness all mixed into one. I understood what she was thinking. She was so cute! But now wasn't the time to think about that. I had to explain everything to Edward!  
'Edward, listen to me please.' I yelled out to him. I knew he was devastated, as he was when he found out I imprinted on her. And that was the last thing I remembered thinking and moving Nessie to the side as Edward showed up in the speed of lighting in front of us.  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Daddy, why'd you do that for? You know I love Jakey!' I heard Nessie scream.  
The next thing I found myself lying on the floor not being able to move. There were pieces of bark everywhere. Then I knew it, Edward pushed me into the trees. I tried to speak.  
'Ness? Nessie? Renessme? Where are you?'  
I tried to yell but I couldn't. She was gone. My princess was gone. I sat there helplessly drowning myself in tears. Edward took her away from me. I knew he didn't like me kissing Bella and then imprinting on his daughter. I've caused him so much pain. But I needed Nessie by my side just like he needed Bella by his. Instead of crying more, I ran to the Cullen house. My clothes all ripped up and tattered. It was embarrassing but I knew that Edward would be there with Nessie. I reached the Cullen house. As I walked through the living room, I could see everyone there. Nessie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Esme and Carlisle.  
'What'd you do now, dog?' Emmet asked with a roaring laughter.  
I ignored him. Alice was as happy as ever. But then he mood changed, she saw what was going to happen. I braced myself. Bella was just the classical clumsy Bella, she smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. Nessie mouthed 'I love you' to me. 'Me too' I mouthed back. Edward grew angrier, I turned to him and left as guilty as ever. But she was my drug. He knew what i was thinking, and let out a growl but Bella silenced him.

"Edward im so sorry, but i need Nessie in my life with me just like you need Bella. I love Nessie and i always will"  
Before Edward could say anything Bella approved saying "Jake, i know you love my Renessme just as i love Edward. you two can see each other just as long as you promise not to ... "  
HA! I thought to myself like that was ever going to happen. Edward would murder me!  
"Youre right. I will murder you" Edward said replying my thoughts.  
"And dont you forget me, mutt. If you do anything to hurt Nessie i will personally hunt you down and kill you"  
Emmet said  
I smiled and went and sat next to Ness with my hand on her shoulder as she snuggled closer to my chest. I was contented. Emmet let out a roar of laughter.  
"Psssssssstttt.......Ness, would you like to go out say maybe tomorrow?" I whispered so that nobody could hear except her. She nodded with a huge smile.  
"I see wedding bells!" yelled Alice.  
I laughed and so did Emmet and Alice (she couldnt wait to plan it,i knew it.) Edward's anger grew by the second and Jasper tried to control him, but he failed. Bella manged to calm him down though. Ness hid herself in my chest, i giggled.  
"I guess i better leave now." I said sadly "Bye, see you tomorrow Ness"  
"Daddy,Mommy, can i walk Jakey out?" Ness asked sweetly.  
Edward and Bella shook their heads. Ness skipped to meet me at the door and we walked out slowly. We walked out more than we should have so that nobody would see.  
"Bye,Jakey" Ness said as she kissed my cheek. I blushed and she laughed, I kissed her back. Bliss.

**Chapter 3; Again.**

**Jacob POV**

That night I had the weirdest dream ever! Every time I got closer to Nessie, the whole dream became worse. This time Nessie was crying, I couldn't take it I woke up with a startle. I started tearing softly to myself. I don't know what the whole dream is about but whatever it is I don't want it to happen. Never. Ever! I promised myself that I would do everything in my means to protect her and keep her safe for everyone. The Cullen's have had enough pain. I know that me going out with Nessie wasn't easy for Edward, this was his only daughter his life his everything apart from Bella. This is all he lived for. I had to keep Nessie safe. I was going to be on my guard 24/7. Nothing will harm her. Never Ever! No!

"Buzzzzzzzzz!" I heard the alarm clock ring.

"Oh! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled hurrying everything I needed for today. A picnic basket, and food that I had prepared before I had my 3 hour sleep. It was a late night, planning for the date. Wow date. That word seemed so special especially with Nessie. I giggled to myself. I better rush, its already late and Emmet or Rose will find something wrong or say something. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Dad, I'm taking the car in the garage!" I yelled. "Yea, sure son. Have a great time with young Nessie!" he yelled back.

I got the car and rushed down to the Cullen's house. I saw Bella. "Hey," I said as she gave me a hug. Edward was sitting in his favorite armchair. Bella joined him after my hug. "She better be back soon, or I'm coming for you, mutt!" He said strictly as I heard voices upstairs and Nessie asking Alice to change her into something else. She thought it was too much. Its Alice we're talking about. The pixie hair cut one, who's always full of energy and jumping around with dresses and shoes. Her fashion sense is better than Rose's I thought. Luckily she wasn't there and Emmet too but Edward could read my thoughts. Oh no! I looked at him and he looked at me with a weird look, I still couldn't make of it. Alice was his favourite sister.

"Jake!" I heard a high-pitched sort of singing voice call me, interrupting my thoughts. Ah Alice! That's who it was. "Nessie's ready"  
I quickly hurried to the bottom of the stairs just like a human. Remember this was a human date I had to keep telling myself holding the picnic basket in my hand.

"Aunt Aliceeee! This is too much!" she screamed as Alice pushed her down the stairs. All I could think about was wow! She looked stunning in that dress

**C3; Nessie's POV**

"No Aunt Alice,this is too much" I said camly to her forcing her to change the dress before she yelled out to Jake. The dress was beautiful and all, but a little bit to revealing. It wasnt me. But it did look preety, i have to admit. I bet she already knew what Jakey was going to say about the dress. All of a sudden, before i knew it, I was at the bottom of the stairs shouting at Aunt Alice, but she wouldnt listen. Jake's face was priceless when he saw me. He was shocked with pleasure. I was pleased and Aunt Alice smiled.  
"See," Aunt Alice said "I told you he'll love it"  
I smiled back at her.  
"Thanks, but i think this is too much. I mean look at Jakey!" I said,  
Jake was so embarrased, his face went red for the first time. It looked so cute.  
"Awwwww,Jakey. I didnt mean to embarrass you" I said snuggling into his arms as he tried to remain casual. It was really funny, but i could hear dad at the background growling. I pouted and turned to look at him.  
Sadly Uncle Jasper wasnt home so he couldnt control dad. But mommy could. She always could. Daddy loved her too much, like i love Jakey and Jakey loves me.  
"Edward! "Yelled mommy. And a shush fell over the room.  
"..You look beautiful" Jake complemented me breaking the silence.  
"Thanks, look handsome." I complemented back  
I knew Daddy was dying in the silence, but he couldnt hold on to me forever. He had to let me go. And im ready. Because i know my Jakey will take care of me. I didnt want to hurt Daddy anymore so i whispered to Jake that it was time to go, i didnt want to start world war three over me.  
"Alright then, We're going to go now." I said  
"Bye honey" said mommy and daddy as they gave me a goodbye kiss.  
I could tell daddy was reading Jake's mind. He was getting angrier by the second.  
"Bye aunt Alice!" I yelled,  
"Bye Ness, Bye Jake." she yelled back "Oh and Ness, Have fun" she said with a weird smile.  
I couldnt figure it out. But oh well, i was waiting to go for the picnik! Especially with Jakey!  
"Bye everyone" Jake called out and we were out of the house in no time


End file.
